The Thing About Destiny
by Syfy2.0
Summary: Danny has always been a fan of the show Supernatural. But when she is sent to the world were Supernatural is real things get complicated. With the help of the Winchesters she finds the truth about her destiny and whether she can stop it or not. In a world were monsters are real she only has one option... Survive.
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

The moon was full and bright causing blue light to shine over the nearly empty parking lot. It was almost midnight when I got off of work and was now making my way to my car. I work in a local theater helping out backstage which means I hold odd hours. Tonight was a two show night so I got off pretty late. Rounding the corner to the aisle my car was in, a frigid gust of wind whipped around me causing me to shiver. I started to walk faster to my car a way to get out of the cold. But something felt off; like someone was watching me. The hair on the back of my neck stood up once I reached my car. The wind came out of nowhere and was howling causing my hair to whip at my face. I jumped backwards just as the light I was under burst and rained down sparks. As I fell backwards my back hit something or someone. I whipped around to see a man who looked familiar standing in front of me. He was wearing a trench coat and his face was expressionless. I started to back away but he grabbed me and placed his fingers on my forehead. Everything went dark as I fell into oblivion.

As I came to I could feel the strong heat from the sun beating down on me. I felt like I had gotten hit by a car as my body ached with every attempt of movement. My head was the worst, it was as if something was missing or taken and my brain was in desperate need to find it.

"Hey?" A voice said right next to me. It was almost a whisper, rough and dry. "Are you okay?" I slowly got my eyes to open even though they protested. The sun was to bright so it took me awhile to focus on the image in front of me. When I saw who was speaking it took me a moment to process, but when I did I screamed and shoved my foot into his stomach. I crawled backwards to gain some distance. "Son of a bitch. Look I'm not going to hurt you." He groaned his voice still dry in desperate need of water. "Jensen?" I said not sure what was happening.

"What? No, I'm Dean. Now can you tell me what the hell is going on?" He stood up but didn't come closer I could tell he was just as confused as I was. I stared for a moment and then started to laugh as I stood up. The laugh was pretty weak as pain shot through every muscle that moved. "Is this some kind of prank? I mean did I win some prize or something? Where's Ashton?" I looked around only to see the long stretch of road and absolutely nothing but brush and trees. My smile slowly faded realizing it wasn't a joke. "What? Look I just crawled out of my own grave and found you lying in the middle of the road. How the hell did I get here?"

I whipped around and took another moment to process. He was covered in dirt and sweat but what I noticed was his eyes bright green covered in fear and confusion. "I don't know one moment I'm getting off of work and the next I wake up here." The sun was almost unbearable as we stood there baking in it. "Okay let's get out of this heat. And try and figure out what is going on." I shook my head and followed him down the main road.

I had always loved the TV show Supernatural and its entirety, but actually being in it was another story. How could I be walking next to Dean Winchester. I was trying to wrap my mind around it when I realized Dean was trying to talk to me. "What?" I said glancing at him and then back at the road. "You called me Jensen? Who's that?" What was I supposed to say "Oh you know the actor that plays you in a show called Supernatural which I am a big fan of." Yeah, no. "Just someone you look like." I wasn't really in the mood to talk because I thought it would further the crazy.

We had been walking in silence for what felt like forever before coming up on a gas station. It was a small little fill up joint in the middle of nowhere, but it was something. I sighed in relief as I started to feel like fainting. Dean knocked on the door but the sign said it was closed and it didn't look like anyone was here. "Now what?" I said as dean took off his shirt that was around his waist and broke one of the windows inside. "Oh great." I said whispering to myself. I like to think of myself as a good citizen you know not breaking any laws except for maybe the occasional parking ticket. Breaking and entering however was not how I wanted to start my criminal career. However, I was dying of thirst and would pretty much do anything to get out of the heat, so I didn't complain too much and Dean didn't seem to notice. As soon as we walked in we made a B-line for the water

I grabbed a bottle and chugged it. I had to slow down because it started to make my stomach hurt. Dean sighed in relief. "So what's your name?" I looked at him for a moment. "Uh Danny; Danny Ellis." He nodded in thought, then walked over to a stack of news papers. My gaze followed him as I took another sip of water. Reading it over his shoulder I almost choked. Pontiac Illinois!? How the hell am I in Illinois? I heard him whisper something to himself. But I was to busy choking on my water to know what he said. "You okay?" He said putting the paper back and walking over to a sink on the back wall. "Yeah, wrong pipe." I choked giving a thumbs up. While Dean was washing off some of the dirt, I contemplated grabbing a snack. I was pretty hungry but I didn't really like stealing. I tossed a granola bar in my hand then looked up at Dean who was lifting his sleeve up. Revealing a hand print singed into his skin. "Jesus." I gasped. Walking up to him I checked my own arms to see if I had the same marks. But if I did I think I would have known. "What do you think did that?" I asked not sure if I wanted an answer. "That's what I'm going to figure out." He snapped out of his mini trance and grabbed his jacket. "Okay let's get going I don't want to be here longer than we have to be." Agreed. Dean grabbed a bag and filled it up with snacks and water. I grabbed a couple things and put it in my purse. I looked up and saw Dean pick up a magazine. He glanced up at me and what I can assume was an Are you kidding me look. It didn't phase him and with a shrug he put it in the bag.

As Dean walked behind the register I grabbed my phone and tried to dial anyone with no luck. It just came out with weird static. "Is it working?"

I turned to him and sighed "No, just weird static."The ding from the register caught me off guard. "What are you doing?"

"Well if that's not working than we are going to have to go old fashion." He spoke as he took money out. Out of nowhere the tv behind him flipped on causing me to jump. We looked at each other for a moment, then he turned it off. That was weird and I suddenly had a bad feeling something bad was coming. Not a second later the radio sitting next to the register turned on, then it was the tv. I was pretty familiar with this show and new the electronics turning on by themselves was never a good sign. "Salt." Dean shouted and with out hesitation I grabbed some and we started salting. I could feel Deans eyes glance over at me as we started to salt opposite windows. I couldn't tell if it was coming from the tv or something else but a high pitched ring grew louder sending sharp pain through out my pain. The headache that was pretty much gone was coming back ten fold. I couldn't stand it any longer. I dropped the salt and covered my ears as the sound grew stronger and more painful. Squinting my eyes I could see Dean to my right doing the same thing. I screamed as the Windows burst and stumbled back towards the counter. It happened so fast that I hadn't realized I was on the ground and Dean was covering me. Glass was everywhere and I could feel a small drop of blood come out of my ear.

"Are you okay?" I could barely hear him over the ringing in my ears. "What the hell was that?" He helped me up and we shook off as much glass as possible. All of the windows were blown out like a bomb had gone off. I followed Dean outside and stood near the pay phone that was just outside. Probably trying to call Sam or something. Like that was going to work , I mean he is supposed to be dead. I sighed and walked over to an old car parked next door. It must have been here for a while because it was caked with dust. I turned to look at Dean who was walking over to me. "So what's the plan?" I pulled open the door and threw his stuff in. "We're going to see my friend Bobby who can help figure this out."

"Bobby Singer?" I yelled a little to quickly. Dean starred at me for a moment before jump starting the car. We drove on in an awkward silence for a while.

"So you know Bobby?" Dean finally spoke. I could tell Dean was suspicious of me. "Not really." Was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Are you a hunter?" I giggled at the thought. I wasn't even a regular hunter, I had never even fired a gun before.

"No." I looked out the window avoiding Deans frustration. We had been driving a ways in silence for a while, when Dean suddenly stopped. "What aren't you telling me?" I looked at dean his face strong a serious. "I don't know..."

"Don't lie to me. For all I know you are the one that caused all of this. Now tell me who you are!" He wasn't going to believe me, but I need him to trust me if I'm going to figure out why I was here. I mean it wasn't a coincidence that he found me. "I'm not from here." I paused trying to figure out the best way to say it. "Where I'm from Dean Winchester is a character in a show called Supernatural."

"What?" He was no longer confused but now looking at me if I was crazy. "You have a brother named Sam Winchester." Still not convinced. "The first episode is you taking your brother out of college to find your dad who was hunting a woman in white." I kind of cringed as I spoke it made me feel like a stalker now that I said it out loud. Dean on the other hand stopped breathing for a moment.

"A tv show?" He finally said.

"Yes, for me this was just a show I watched. But now it's real and.."

"Okay, why are you here?" I think he actually believes me.

"I don't know. I was literally walking to my car when I got jumped by some guy in a trench coat and woke up here." Dean looked away from me then started driving again. I just hope he believes me.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I hadn't had time to let it fully sink in that I was sitting in a car with Dean Winchester going to Bobby's house. "So what have you seen?" I looked at Dean surprised that he was talking to me. "Um well it started with Stanford and the last thing I saw was you... well dying." Dean glanced over to me at my last comment.

I moved up in my seat to see the house and junkyard we were driving too. We pulled up into the driveway of the familiar house. It was a bit run down but I couldn't help but love it. Before Dean could jump out I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait, what are you going to say? Last time he saw you he was burying you. He smirked. "It's Bobby. He'll believe me." He jumped out and I followed close behind rolling my eyes. "But what about me?" I whispered behind Dean as he approached the door. "It'll be fine." He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I stayed back knowing that seeing both of us would be too much for Bobby. The door swung open and a sigh of relief escaped Dean.

"Surprise." I heard Bobby mumble something but I couldn't make out what he said. "Yeah me neither, but here I am." Dean slowly walked in only to be met with Bobby's knife aiming for his throat. I leaned against the wall until it settled down. "Can I come in now?" I said peeking my head in.

"Who the heck is this?"

"This is Danny I found her when I got back." I gave a slight wave as I hesitantly walked inside. It was my turn, so I drank some salt water which was disgusting and I cut my arm a little bit with a silver knife. "There are you happy now." I said putting a towel over the wound. "Now can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Bobby said as Dean looked between both of us. "I was walking to my car after work when I was jumped by a guy and ended up near Deans grave site."

"And you don't remember anything?" I shook my head. "Well, how did you bust out?" Bobby said turning to Dean "I don't know; I just woke up in a pine bo..." before Dean could finish his sentence Bobby splashed holy water in Dean's face. "I'm not a demon either you know." Dean said spitting some of it out and looking at me. "Hey, I drank the salt water." I said raising my hands in defense.

"Sorry, can't be too careful. Look, none of this makes a lick of sense." Bobby said as he walked and sat behind his desk. "Yeah you're preaching to the choir." Dean said looking at me then at Bobby. "Dean your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop, and you've been buried for four months. "What do you remember?" Bobby said turning back to Dean. "I don't know... I remember I was a hellhounds chew toy and then lights out. Then I come to six feet under and that was it." He was lying, that much I knew but I wasn't going to be the one to push the issue. I can still remember watching him cry for help while hanging on some meat hooks. I so desperately wanted to reach through the TV screen and pull him out. I guess that's actually possible now. "I'm guessing the thing that pulled me out brought her here, we just need to find out why. Sammy's number isn't working. He's not...?"

"No, he's alive as far as I know." A sigh of relief fell on Dean's face then it went to confusion."Good, wait what do you mean as far as you know?" Dean snapped.

"I haven't talked to him in months."

"You're kidding me. You let him go off by himself." Deans voice sounded angrier now. "He was dead set on it." Bobby said getting up. I knew where this conversation was heading so I left the room and walked around looking at all of Bobby's stuff. Even though I was extremely freaked out I was always interested in the supernatural and this was my chance to explore it. "... then there was this force, this presence, I don't know. It blew past us in a fill up joint."

" Yeah, it blew out all the windows." I said walking back into the conversation. Dean looked at me and then started to lift up his sleeve. "And then this." Revealing the handprint Bobby jumped up to get a better look. "What in the hell? Do you have that on you?" Bobby asked turning and pointing to my arms. "No, I'm fine." I said lifting up my sleeves. "Well, it looks like a demon yanked me out or rod me out." "But why? And what about her?" Bobby asked. "Well, I don't know how she plays into this, but to keep up their end of the bargain I guess."

"You think Sam made a deal."

"Well there is one way to find out." Dean said grabbing a cell phone and dialing a number."Yeah hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys. And uh lost my phone wondering if you can turn the GPS on for me. Yeah, the names Wedge Antilles... Social is 2174. Thank you." Dean hung up the phone and walked to the computer to find Sam's location.

"How did you know he would use that name?" I said will peeking into one of Bobby's books. "What don't I know about that kid." While Dean was looking up Sam's location Bobby gave me a new set of clothes and I washed my face in the upstairs bathroom. I looked in the mirror and then it hit me like a train hitting a wall. I was no longer in a world where the only people I had to worry about was crazies, but monsters. Real monsters. I let the thought sink in before walking back downstairs and found Dean and Bobby talking. Dean turned "Sam is in Pontiac, Illinois."

"Okay, let's go then." I think Dean was a little surprised b my response but he didn't protest. We packed up some stuff for the trip than made our way to Sam. I sat in the backseat thinking about how the people back home would kill to be where I was sitting. I giggled at the thought, if they only knew. "What?" Dean said looking back at me in the rearview mirror. "Nothing."

When we finally got to where the GPS said his phone was we were at a hotel. We jumped out of the car and Dean made his way over to the clerk, then proceeded to bribe him for info on a Sam's whereabouts. We went to the room number the clerk gave us and Dean knocked without hesitation. A woman answered in just a tank top and underwear. When I first saw her I felt like I knew who she was but I couldn't put my finger on it.

She stared at us for a moment before speaking "Well, where is it?"The three of us looked at each other before Dean responded "What?"

"You know the pizza that takes three people to deliver." the women had an attitude when she spoke which made me irritated because I can assure you she wasn't having the day I was having. "Sorry, I think we have the wrong room." We started to leave when a man walk into view. It was Sam, he looked a lot bigger in person and his hair was longer too. Dean slowly walked in as the women who looked confused pushed the door open. I stood next to her not wanting to get involved with the reunion. "Hey Sammy." Dean said just in time to block the knife Sam pulled on him. I pulled the women against the door so that she wasn't in the line of fire as Bobby helped Dean with Sam who was now yelling. "Sam, it's really him. We went through this already. It's really him." Bobby said pulling him off of Dean "Does this happen often?" the women asked me. "More than you think." I said watching the events unfold. "Dean?" Sam said as they both hugged. "So are you to together or something?" the women said really confused. I snorted knowing that they were brothers and the thought was ridiculous. "What? No, this is my brother." Sam said still in shock. The women knew it was her cue to leave so she started getting dressed. "Well, call me sometime?" she said on her way out the door. "Oh, yeah of course Kathy"

"Christy" the women said as she rolled her eyes. Sam apologized and she left without another word leaving us to deal with our situation. "So tell me what it cost." Dean said wasting no time. "The girl. I don't pay Dean."

"Not funny Sam. To bring me back. What it cost? Was it just your soul or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam said as he was getting his shoe's on. "That's exactly what we think." Bobby chimed in. "Well, I didn't." I sat down on a chair and watched. I'm pretty sure Sam didn't do this otherwise what was the point of me being here. "Don't lie to me." Dean said getting angrier. "So what now I'm off the hook and you're on is that it? You're some demons bitch boy. I didn't want to be saved like this." Sam shot up. "Look Dean I wish I had done it, alright." Dean lunged at Sam and gripped his shirt. "Dean!" I said. "He's not lying. I don't think he did this." Dean lets go and Sam turns to me. "And who are you?" Sam said. I turned, rolled my eyes and sighed. "Somehow involved. I'm Danny." I held out my hand for Sam to shake. He hesitated at first then shook it. "When I got out she was there. Im thinking it's the same guy that got me out." Dean said as Sam looked at him. "And you believe this. No offense." Sam said to Dean. "None, taken I barely believe this." I said going back to the window again. "Look we tested her and she passed. If you didn't do this Sam, then who did?" Dean said.

"I think I can help find out. I have a friend named Pamela who is the best psychic I know." Bobby said handing a beer to Dean and Sam. Bobby hesitated on giving one to me. "I am 23 dude, I just wish it was something stronger" I said yanking a beer out of his hands, I was getting a headache again. "So what are you doing around here if you weren't trying to dig me up?" Dean asked turning to Sam "Well, after I couldn't get you out I started to track down Lilith for revenge. I followed some demons here who are followers of her."

"Well, let's go find this Pamela person and figure out what the hell is going on." We let Sam pack up and headed back for the parking lot. My headache was getting better and I could feel my eye's getting heavier. Running on adrenaline is pretty draining however after seeing the Impala was pretty exciting. I was just as excited as Dean was. It looked so much better in person and I was even afraid to touch it. Just the look of her made me feel safe. "Oh, I almost forgot. Hello sweetie did you miss me." Dean smiled as he jumped into the driver's seat. I jumped into the back and Sam climbed into the passenger seat. I kind of felt bad leaving Bobby in the other car but I wasn't going to pass up the chance to sit in the famous Impala. "Dude seriously." Dean said staring at the I-pod jack. " I thought it was my car." Dean rolled his eyes and threw it in the back almost hitting me. "Sorry." he said putting the car in gear. Driving down a long stretch of highway I heard Dean ask Sam what happened after he died. I knew what happened, I even cried a little when Dean died and seeing Dean on those meat hooks killed me. But seeing Sam cry over Dean was the worst of all. I leaned my head on the window and stared outside thinking about my life back home. I didn't really have much of a family except for a sister who was probably worried sick. But I'm going making a promise to myself to make it back alive in one piece. I had to for her. I was the big sister which was probably why I liked Dean so much. I understood that it was my responsibility to take care of her. We are so similar when it comes to family. I drifted off to sleep only to be met with a nightmare. When I woke up my headache was back. We were almost to Pamela's house. The closer we got the worse I felt, like something terrible was going to happen. "Are you okay back there?" Dean said looking at me in the rearview mirror. "Yeah, it's just a feeling." It could be just stress but it felt like it was more than that. As we pulled in we met Bobby on the porch. Before he could knock a women came bursting out. "Bobby!" she said hugging him tightly. She was a petite woman who oozed rock and roll. "Well, are you a sight for sore eyes." The saying made me shiver for some reason. "Oh, are these the boys. Dean Winchester out of the fire and back in the frying pan. And you must be her, you have a big destiny my friend. " She said grabbing my arms and shaking me a little. "Wait, what." she winked and invited us in, but it took me a moment to understand that she knows something. "I just want to get a peek..." is all I heard from inside. As I walked in I saw crystals, rock bands, and Ouija boards. She got things ready and joked with the boys who were acting like little kids, it kind of made me happy for once.

"So what did you mean I have a destiny?" I finally asked as she got the table ready. "Sorry kid, I can just see that there is something special about you, It's in your Aura. Hopefully we'll get some answers from the séance." I sighed and let her get on with preparations. When she finally finished, we sat in a circle around a pentagram. As a child I was always taught never to mess with this kind of stuff, so doing this just felt wrong. I sat between Bobby and Sam, we held hands around the table and the lite candles that were in the middle. "Now I need to touch something our little monster touched." Suddenly Dean jumped "He didn't touch me there." he looked like he was about to blush "My bad" she said winking. Dean pulled up one of his sleeves and revealed the hand print again. Sam looked surprised and concerned, he turned to me for answers but I could only shrug. "I invoke, conjure, and command you come on to thee before this circle." She repeated it and we all closed our eyes to concentrate. Nothing happened at first until the TV turned on by itself causing me to open my eyes and look at Dean. Pamela stopped mid-sentence. "Castiel, no sorry Castiel I don't scare easy."

"Wait, Castiel?" Dean said looking at Pamela then to me. "It's his name, he's whispering to me warning me to turn back." At this point the sharp ring was getting louder and louder and I could feel something coming. The table began to shake and I could feel the worry in the entire room. Pamela kept reciting the same thing until Bobby spoke "Maybe we should stop."

"I almost got it." Pamela said determined to see the creature that pulled dean out and pulled me in. "Show me your face, show me your face now!" The candles in the center of the table grew and Pamela screamed. But the scream wasn't the thing that scared me, it was seeing her eye's burning away. She collapsed to the floor and Bobby caught her just in time. "Call 911." Bobby yelled and Sam ran to a phone and started dialing. I shot up and couldn't stop starring at her as she began to cry out. "Oh my god, I can't see." She opened them up and the only thing you could see were black holes. I felt sick and afraid at what I had just witnessed and at what was going to happen next.

A couple hours later...

I laid my head on the table of a local diner we stopped at, unable to get the picture of her missing eye's out of my head. Seeing this on TV is one thing you know it's not real, but seeing it in real life was just terrible.

"Anything for you?" I hadn't even noticed the waitress taking Deans order. "Oh, just water thanks." I said putting my face back on the table when she left. "Are you okay?" Dean said. "No Dean I'm not okay. Seeing a women get her eyes burned out is not a normal thing for me." I glared at him then sighed as Sam came to the table with news of Pamela's condition. "Well, what Bobby say?" I sat up wanting to hear if she was okay or not. "Pam's stable, she is out of ICU."

"And she is blind because of us." Dean said stating the obvious. "And we still have no clue to what we are dealing with." Sam said I could feel that he was frustrated. "Well, that's not entirely true, we have a name. Castiel." I said not bothering to look up at both of them. "And because of that with the right mumbo jumbo we can summon the thing right to us." Dean said talking to Sam "You're crazy absolutely not."

"Well, after what he did we can work him over." Dean said sure of his plan. "Dean, Pam took a peek at him and her eye's burned out of her skull and you want to have a face to face with it." Dean rolled his eyes "Well, do you have a better idea."

"Actually I do, the demons I followed here should know something about this thing. I think we should track them down and find out what they know." The waitress came back and placed Dean and Sam's food down and gave me a water. "Oh, goodie." I wasn't exactly thrilled to fight demons at the moment. The waitress moved a chair at our table and sat down. I looked between Sam and Dean who were just as confused as I was. "Are you angling for a tip?" Dean asked and the women just smiled. "I'm sorry I thought you were looking for us." She said still smirking and flicking her eye's to jet black. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I said placing my hand on my forehead. Then the two men who were in the diner got up and one walked to the door and locked it, both had black eye's. This was the last thing I wanted to deal with and I was already freaked out enough as it is. "Dean to hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck." She said changing her eye's back. "That's me." Dean said, he always has to be sarcastic. "So you just get to roll out of the pit huh. Tell me what makes you so special."

"I like to think it is because of my perky nipples. I don't know. I don't know who pulled me out" Dean said smirking and then going serious again. She was not amused "Oh, you don't. Then where did she come from"

"No, and I don't know that either." Her face grew serious. "Lying Is a sin you know." I looked between her and the other guys, none seemed to move. "I'm not lying. But I'd like to know so enlighten me flow." She became angry with his comment. "Mind your tone with me boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself." Sam jumped ready to attack but Dean called him off. I grew nervous with each second that ticked by. "See I don't think you will." Dean said testing her. "No?" She was getting irritated again. "No, cause if you were you would have done it already. Fact is you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbocharged spirit, or Godzilla, or some big bad boss demon. But I'm guessing they don't tell you whoever it was they want me out. And they're a lot stronger then you. So go ahead and send me back but don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front door with Vaseline and a fire hose." The demons face answered yes to everything Dean had just said. "I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." She said glaring at him. That's when Dean surprised me by smacking her in the face twice. "Let's go Sam." Dean said getting up. I was still a little shocked when Sam grabbed my arm and began leading me out. I sighed happy that we were still alive. "Holy crap that was close." Dean said outside of the place. I slapped him in the arm. "Are you stupid? I would like to live to be at least thirty thank you." he rubbed his arm and shook me off. "We aren't just going to leave them in there are we Dean?" Sam asked as we made our way across the street. "Well, yeah there are at least three demons out there, maybe more." As Sam and Dean argued I rubbed my head feeling my headache coming back. Right at this moment I wanted to go to sleep and wake up safe in my bed. Now I was finally realizing how crazy their lives are and how they have just grown to accept it. When we got back to the hotel I fell on to the bed and kicked my shoes off. Within minutes I drifted back to sleep not caring that Dean laid down next to me with a pile of books and a beer.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh." I jolted awake by the sound of the T.V and radio turning on. I looked around to find Sam gone and the soft buzzing of the ring getting louder. Not again. "Dean...Dean." I said hitting Dean in the arm to wake him up. He slowly got up and looked around to see what was going on. "That's not good right?" I said as Dean noticed the T.V and reached over me for the gun. He got up and the sound was getting worse so I got up behind him. He had his gun pointing to the door when the ring became unbearable. I crouched down and smashed my hands into my ears searching for relief. The windows from the room shattered and a mirror on the ceiling started cracking. It was my turn to help Dean, so I reached over and yanked Dean out of the way just in time for it to crash to the floor. I screamed at the pain that was causing my ears to bleed again. "Dean!" The sound of Bobby's voice was faint until the ringing suddenly stopped and Bobby helped us up. "Are you guys okay?" he said helping us. "Let's go."

Dean grabbed me and a towel as we headed to the car. I put my boots on in Bobby's car and tried to get my hearing back. "Are you guys alright?" Bobby said again. "Well, besides the church bells ringing in my head peachy. What about you?" Dean turned to me in the back seat. "What?! No just kidding I'm fine." If this keeps happening I was going to go deaf. Dean didn't laugh at my snippy comment. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "What are you doing?... In my car? Well, Bobby's back we're going to grab a beer. Done, ya catch you later." Dean said then hung up the phone. "Uh, why didn't you tell him?" I said leaning forward to hear. "He'd try and stop us." Bobby was as confused as I was. "From what?" "Summoning this thing. It's time we face this head on." Bobby and I both looked at each other. "You can't be serious." I said still trying to recover what had happened at the hotel. "As a heart attack. It's high noon baby." Dean said smiling. "We don't know what it is? It could be anything." Bobby was trying to talk some sense into Dean. "Well, that is why we have to be ready for anything." Dean said pulling out the Demon knife. "We have the magic knife and you have an arsenal in the trunk."

"This is a bad idea." I said falling back into the chair and sighing in relief that my hearing was coming back to normal. "That maybe, but I don't know what choice we have."

"Well, we could choose life." Bobby said nervously. After some more debating Bobby reluctantly agreed and they picked our grave at an abandoned barn just a few miles away. I looked at the window for what could be one last time determined to keep my promise as we made our way to the truth.


	2. Chapter 2: The Man in the Trench Coat

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ACCEPT FOR DANNY!

The old Barn looked a little run down, red pain was peeling and flaking off but it would do for a standoff I guess. We pulled over and got everything we had in the trunk. I felt hopeful and scared at the same time which made me want to throw up. Dean started to organize everything on some tables and Bobby handed me a book and spray paint. "Here, draw these symbols on the wall over there." I looked at the unfamiliar designs. 'What do they mean?" I asked walking over to the wall so I could start painting. "Does it really matter?" Bobby spoke writing his own symbols on the floor. "Not really." I whispered to myself. A few cans and a couple hours later we had the whole barn covered in signs and symbols. "How we doing?" Bobby asked putting the last can away. "Stakes, Iron, Silver, Salt, knife I mean we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I have ever heard of." Dean said trying reassure Bobby. "This is still a bad idea." I said as I looked at all of the symbols. Not bad if I do say so myself. "Yeah I heard you the first ten times." I still wasn't convinced. He sighed then turned to bobby. "Why don't we ring the dinner bell." With an eye roll Bobby grabbed a small bowel and started chanting to begin the summoning. I Jumped on to one of the tables and sat at the edge letting my feet dangle. I grabbed my phone again and looked through the pictures with my sister and I. I missed her and sort of wished my sister was here. But I also realized something, my whole life I have felt out of place or that I was meant for something more. Was this what I was feeling for most of my childhood? Bobby finally finished the incantation "And now we wait." he said sitting next to me.

Dean sat across from us and started playing with Ruby's knife. "So, what did you do before?" Dean said starting the conversation again. " Umm, I was a part time college student, part time Stagehand at a locl theater." I said remembering my classes and friends. "So like Sammy." Dean said smiling. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." I giggled. "Well, what was your life like. You know, wherever you're from?" I shook off his remark knowing that he still thought I was crazy. "It was normal. Monsters weren't real, they were just fairy tales, beliefs, ideas, not trying to eat you. It was also boring."

"What?" Dean asked in response to my last words. "Look Dean I have done the same thing my whole life. Go to school, get good grades, get the perfect job. But I always felt that there was something I was supposed to do, something important and now I'm here. Summoning some mega monster" I said staring at Dean to let him know I was serious. "Well, this isn't a game. This is serious and our lives are not for your entertainment." Ugh I rolled my eyes at Deans lecture. "What are you guys talking about?" Bobby chimed in. Thankfully Dean didn't continue the conversation realizing he was the only one who actually knew the truth. Dean stared at me for a moment then grunted at his watch.

"Are you sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked bobby impatiently. By the look on Bobby's face I could tell he was about to slap him. "Sorry, touchy, touchy." Dean said putting the knife down. Just then I could hear the sound of wind getting stronger and stronger. The metal roof started flapping making loud bangs which made us all jump. I looked around knowing this was it the hair on the back of my neck stood up, he was here. Dean and Bobby grabbed their shot guns and I stood behind them. "Wishful thinking but maybe it's just the wind." All of a sudden all of the lights in the barn started to explode and the front doors flew open. "Yeah, probably not the wind." I said trying to get a better look at it. It was him the guy who jumped me at school and brought me here. "It's him. They guy that brought me here!" I yelled into Dean's ear. Bobby and Dean raised their weapons into position as the man walked towards us, each step a light bulb bursting. He was of average height and wore the same trench coat I had seen when I was taken. Dean took the first shot and then Bobby, it didn't even slow him down. Bobby pulled me behind him and grabbed an iron crowbar. "Who are you?" Dean said holding something behind his back. "I'm the one who held you tight and raised you from perdition." he said only looking at Dean. "Yeah, thanks for that." and with those words Dean pulled Ruby's knife from behind his back and stabbed the man who didn't even flinch. My mouth dropped and my heart skipped a beat as I watched someone get stabbed then pull it out as if it was nothing. Bobby lunged at him and the man blocked it with ease, and put his fingers on Bobby's forehead causing him to pass out. I caught him but fell down too. "Bobby!" I yelled making sure he is still alive.

The man turned to Dean "We need to talk." Dean went over to Bobby to see if he was okay. "Your friend is still alive, Dean." He said picking up the objects on the table. "Who are you?"

"Castiel." He was flipping through pages of a book as he spoke. "Yeah I figured that much, I mean what are you?" Dean said angrily. "I am an angel of the lord." Casitel said his eyes seemed strong but kind. "Why have you brought me here?" I said standing up and facing him. He smiled and kept looking around but I stood my ground. "Because it was Gods will and so it shall be done. It was your destiny." There's that destiny thing again. Dean had gotten up and walked between us. "No way, they don't exist." The angel stopped what he was doing and turned with a smirk across his face. "See this is your problem Dean you have no faith. " Just then flashes of lightning crashed near the barn letting flares of light show the shadow of huge wings behind the him. I stood shocked at what I had witnessed. What have I gotten myself into. "I don't understand. I have nothing to do with this place, I'm not even a hunter." I was getting frustrated. I forgot how everyone is so cryptic here. "You know what never mind I don't care, just take me back." I said half wanting to stay and the other wanting to leave.

As much as this place terrified me It definitely wasn't boring. But I didn't belong here, I was just some girl who watched too many scary movies. "You belong here more than you think."

"Yeah well some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." The angel sighed in regret. "I warned her not to spy on my true form it can be overwhelming to humans, so can my true voice but you already know that."

"You mean the gas station and the hotel. That was you talking? Buddy, next time lower the volume." Castiel smiled. "It was my mistake some people, special people can hear my true visage I thought one of you would be able to."

"And what poor visage is that?" Castiel looked down at himself and fixed his tie. "This is merely a vessel."

"Wait, you're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean wasn't believing his story but for some reason I did. "Dean you don't believe you should be saved?" Castiel looked confused and a little sad. "Why? Why did you save me? And what does she have to do with this?" I was glad Dean asked that because if he didn't was going to. "She is here to help you. We have work for both of you that is why she is here."

I looked down at Bobby and then back to Castiel and he was gone, just poof. Dean hesitated before looking at me. "How am I supposed to help?" Dean just sighed tried to wake up Bobby. I wasn't getting any answers and that was frustrating. When Bobby finally woke up he looked dazed and confused. "What the hell happened?"

"It's a long story. Come on let's go find Sam." We packed up the stuff and left the barn which looked beat up from a mystery storm that disappeared. Castiels words kept replaying in my head. Help the Winchesters? With what? I looked at my phone again and the worry for my sister came flooding back. I have a feeling I might not see her again. We met up with Sam and drove to Bobby's house, I didn't say a word the whole way there. I didn't know what to say. I was left with more questions than answers.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting Season

Hello! This chapter takes place in Season 4 episode 2. I own nothing except for Danny! I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think!

It had been days since meeting the angel brought me here and I had my head in every book I could find at Bobby's house. I found some stuff on angels but nothing that could help me. Stupid Destiny. I was sitting at Bobby's desk doodling when Dean and Sam started arguing again about Castiel in the kitchen. I Looked up and popped a piece of gum that I had been chewing. "It has to be something else." Dean said yelling at Sam. "Well, then what was it?" Sam knew he was going to win this argument. "I don't know but not angels." Dean stared at me and knew that I was feeling depressed. "What's your problem?" I looked up at him as they were both staring at me. "You want to know what my problem is? Not one thing here in these stupid books can tell me why I'm here or how to get back." I put my hands over my eyes and whined. When we had gotten back from Bobby I told Sam and Bobby how I really got here and the whole your life is a TV show thing. It took me awhile for them to stop looking at me like I was crazy but they came around. Dean gave me a weird look and then turned back to argue with Sam.

"You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion or do you want to take a look at this". I looked up at Bobby who was standing in the doorway with a large book. "What did you find Bobby?" he flipped the book around and showed us a picture of an angel pulling a man out of a burning pit. The boys came into the room still irritated with each other. "I got stacks of lore, biblical, pre biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all states that an angel can snatch a soul from the pit." I looked at Bobby hopeful. "Does it say anything about grabbing someone from a different universe?" I grabbed the book from him and examined the page. "Sorry, still nothing." I huffed started to hit my head on the book in defeat.

"What else?" Dean said to Bobby as he rubbed the spot where the hand print was. "What else what?" Bobby said in an equally irritated tone. "What else can do it?" Dean was really determined to be right about angels not being real. "Air lift your ass out of the hot box? Far as I can tell nothing." Dean sighed in defeat.

"Dean this is good news." Sam said smiling.

"How?" I asked tossing the book on the table in front of me

"Because for once it's not just a bunch of demon crap. I mean maybe you were saved by one of the good guys you know."

"But what about me? I was just fine where I was." I said not finding logic in Sam's reasoning. "Maybe you can help us. We just need to find out how." Sam was trying to reassure me with little luck. Dean started talking again but I zoned out on my pad of paper which had a big question mark. "...because why me? If there is a god out there why would he give a crap about me? or you? Dean said pointing at me. I started to speak but got interrupted by him "I mean I've saved some people okay, I thought that made up for the stealing and ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved I'm just a regular guy."

"Well, apparently you're a regular guy who is important to the man upstairs." Sam said trying to convince Dean to get on board. "Well that creeps me out. I mean I don't like to get singled out at birthday parties let alone by... God." I sighed "Okay well to bad Dean I think he wants us to strap on our party hats." Dean didn't like my answer but finally accepted it.

"Alright what do we know about angels?" he said turning to me and Bobby. "Well…" bobby said as I grabbed a big stack of books I was going through. "Start reading." I said. Dean grabbed a book from the top then glared at Sam "You're going to get me some pie." he snapped and walked out of the room. I decided to take a break so I went upstairs and took a shower. It was nice to get out of my head even if it was for moment. When I got out I dried off and patted my hair down. I saw my reflection in the mirror which made me step back for a moment. I could see the fear in my eyes, I was scared that I was going to die here, I was never going to find my way back. I shook the thoughts out of my head and took a deep breath. I needed to stay strong. I quickly got dressed. I went downstairs to find Bobby and Dean packing up. "Uh, what's going on?" I said patting my hair dry again. "I got a friend named Olivia Lowery she hasn't called me back in three days. Dean and I are going to check it out." Before Bobby could say it I shook my head. "Don't worry I'll stay here and man the fort." As I spoke I leaned back into the chair at Bobby's desk.

They were about to leave when Dean grabbed my phone. "Hey?" I said a little angry that he was using something very personal to me. He called his phone and then gave me my phone back. "There now I have your number and you have mine. Call me if you need anything." He said smiling and then leaving awkwardly. I watched them leave and then sat in Bobby's house alone. I continued to read through some more books, but I couldn't do it anymore. I needed a break. Standing up I stretched before looking at some of Bobby's stuff in his office. There was an old radio on a shelf nearby, but it was broken or something. "Dang it." My phone caught my attention as it vibrated on the desk. "Hello?" I was surprised it worked.

"Hey it looks like ghosts are attacking hunters, Bobby is on his way." Dean sounded concerned. I'm guessing their friend wasn't okay.

"Okay, are you guys alright?" Now I was freaking out.

"Just be careful we'll be back soon." Dean hung up and I could feel my heart beating faster. I hadn't realized the radio that hadn't been working before was no buzzing. I turned gaze slowly towards it getting a glimpse at my breath as the temperature started dropping. "No, No, No." I ran towards the fire place and grabbed the iron poker leaning against it. "Why are you helping them?" I turned to a woman's voice that was behind me. I recognized her right away. It was Meg or the girl possessed by Meg, she faded in and out for a moment. "Look, i'm sorry for what happened but they didn't know." I said backing away. "They could have saved me, but instead they threw me off a five story building." Her voice was getting angrier. "You were possessed by a demon. They tried to save you."

"Not hard enough." She screamed and lunged at me, but I was quicker. I sliced through the air, slicing across her body. A wave of embers and smoke fell over me than dissipated. I was alone again as the room became normal again.

"Danny?" Bobby's voice made me jump but I was relieved to hear it. I met him in the hallway. "Bobby, there was this ghost and she came out of nowhere. And I hit her with this. And she just disappeared. And..."

"Danny, Danny. Calm down. Go grab the three books stacked on my table. I have a safe place we can go." I took a breath and did what Bobby said. Grabbing the books, I heard a soft giggle come from behind me. "Bobby?" I whispered tip toeing back into the hallway.

"You should have run." Meg's stern voice came from behind me. I only saw her for a second when a force threw me across the hallway and into a shelf. I must have hit my head pretty hard because I passed out from the blow.

"Agh." I moaned as I pushed some books off of me. My head was pulsing from the impact. "Danny?" Dean pulled me up and made sure I was okay. "There were ghosts everywhere." I rubbed the back of my head already feeling the bump growing.

"Where's Bobby?"

"I don't know. We got separated and then I got knocked out." Desperate to find him we split up with Dean searching the house and, Sam and I looking in the junkyard. I called out for Bobby a couple times, but no response. There were too many cars, too many places he could be. The more time was going by the more I started to panic. Bobby was stuck with a blood thirsty ghost and running out of time, if he wasn't dead already.

"Bobby! I'm coming for you Bobby!" Thank god, Sam had found him. I quickly ran over to where I heard his voice. Sam was on a car prying open the back door of another. As soon as I took a step toward him he flew back into a wind shield. "Sam!" I yelled as I ran to him. It was like instinct took over. Before the ghost of a child could rip out Sam's heart, I swung my iron poker at her causing her to burn up. Bobby did the same thing to another ghost. "Thanks." Sam said surprised I was there. "Your welcome." I helped him up and we both got Bobby out of the back of the car. We made our way back to the house to find Dean who looked just as beat up as we were.

"So their all people we know? " Sam said after just learning it was Meg who attacked Dean and I. We were now gearing up with rock salt, I was still pretty shaken by what happened earlier

"Not just know; people we couldn't save."

"Then why did they attack you? I mean you weren't even here when they dies." The attention in the room drifted to me. "She said it was because I was helping you." It grew silent for a moment before Dean spoke remembering something. "Hey, I saw something on Meg did she have a tattoo when she was alive?"

"I don't think so."

"She had what looked like a mark or a brand on her hand." Dean said while loading a shotgun

"I saw a mark too on Hendrickson"

"What did it look like?" Sam asked for some paper than started drawing a circular symbol with kinks in it. I had never seen it before. "I may have seen that before." After Bobby said that the room started to get colder again and the lights flickered making my adrenaline spike. "We gotta move." Bobby said grabbing books and handing them to Sam. "Okay, Where?" Bobby looked at Sam like he was dumb. "Someplace safe you idget." We walked down into Bobby's basement where there was a heavy steel door heading to a room. The last place I wanted to be was in a dark basement especially with ghosts coming after us, But I trusted Bobby. The first thing I noticed was the devils trap made of steel bars on the ceiling, it actually looked pretty cool as light shined down making it somewhat appear on the floor as well. There was a desk a couple chairs and a bed which littered the sides of the room. I took it all in ad I carried the books Bobby had told grab. When we all got inside Bobby closed the door and sealed us in.

"You built a panic room?" Sam said "I had a weekend off." Bobby's expression made it look like building this thing was a piece of cake. I was equally impressed at all of the stuff in the safe house as I placed the books on a desk. I mean there was a full arsenal. "Bobby… your awesome." We all couldn't help but smile at how cool this was. The happiness was short lived as we got to work. Sam and Dean making rock salt shells and Bobby and I researching.

"See this is why I can get behind God." Bobby and I looked at Dean as he spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"If he doesn't exist, fine then bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. No rim or reason just random horrible, evil I get it. I can roll with that, but if he is out there? What's wrong with him. Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? Why doesn't he help?" Sam looked at Bobby for answers, but we didn't really have an answer. I mean a couple days ago this wasn't even real. "I ain't touching this one with a ten-foot pole."

"Found it!" I yelled after going back to my book. "The symbol you saw; it's called the mark of the witness." I said lifting up a book and showing them the picture. "Now I remember." Bobby said grabbing the book from me. "It's a spell that brings forth anyone who died a supernatural death and forces them to kill.

"You see these ghosts they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony, their like rabid dogs and it ain't their fault. Someone rose 'em on purpose." I had shown Bobby the books so he could back up what I was saying.

"Who?" Sam asked as he was making bullets.

"Do I look like I know?

"Well, whoever did it used a spell so powerful it left a mark, Literally." I said knowing that whoever did this meant business.

"Well, they had big plans. It's called the rising of the witnesses. It figures into and ancient prophecy." Sam had gotten up now to get a better look at what we were talking about.

"Wait, what book is that prophecy from?" Dean stood up now and walked over.

" Well, the easily distributed versions is just for tourists you know but long story short. Revelations." Bobby said looking at us. "This is a sign."

"A sign of what?" both Sam and Dean spoke in unison.

"The apocalypse." I said not realizing it was out loud. It just clicked angels, revelations, this was about the biblical apocalypse. Bobby just nodded confirming my statement.

"Apocalypse? As in apocalypse, apocalypse. Four Horsemen, Pestilence, five-dollar gas apocalypse. Fire and brimstone?"

"So what do we do now?" Sam was already thinking of a way to stop it. Always planning

"Road trip. You know Grand Canyon, Star Trek experience, Bunny Ranch."

"I'm with you there at the Star Trek experience part." I joked. Being funny was the only thing stopping me from having a complete melt down. How was I supposed to survive the apocalypse?

"First things first, how about we try to survive our friends out there." Bobby said ruining the moment.

"Great any ideas aside from staying in this room until judgement day?"

"It's a spell to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work." Sam chuckled unconvinced "Should? Great."

"Well if I translate everything correctly. I think I've got everything we need here at the house."

"Any chance you have what we need in this room?" This time I chuckled as Bobby responded. "So you thought our luck was going to start now, all of a sudden? Spells got to be cast over an open fire." Bobby walked over to a rack of hatchets and knives. "The fire place in the library." I said remembering about the poker I grabbed, I looked at it as it sat next to me on the table. "It's just not as appealing as a ghost proof panic room." I shook my head and helped get ready for what waited outside for us. "You don't have to come." Sam stated as I grabbed the book and papers Bobby used to translate. Part of me wanted to stay in here until this whole apocalypse blew over, but I couldn't just sit here while they risked their lives. "No, I wanna help. Besides I'm getting pretty good with the poker." I swung it around kind of proud of it. They did offer me a gun but I had never shot before and didn't want to accidently shoot someone who wasn't incorporeal. We all had our jobs when we got to the library. Sam and Dean would get the stuff we needed and I would help Bobby and keep the ghosts away as much as possible.

We made our way to the stairs, all of us on high alert. When we saw someone sitting at the top. I remembered him from when Sam and Dean got stuck in the bank with a shapeshifter. For some reason this was one of my favorite episode. Which now I feel terrible knowing that he actually died. "Ronald with the laser eye's, man I wish I could say it's good to see you." The ghosts' expression turned into pure hatred as Dean spoke. "I'm dead because of you." The ghost stood up and my fear level was reaching an all-time high. "You were supposed to help me." I jumped at the loud boom of the gun shot Bobby fired causing him to explode. "If your gonna shoot...shoot" Bobby said, my ears rang from the shot.

We climbed the stairs and I ran over to Bobby's desk to get the spell ready. Sam salted a circle around us and Dean lite the fire. "Upstairs, linen closet, red hex box, it'll be heavy." Bobby quickly said to Sam.

"Guys?" I said staring at two little girls who were in front of me. Bobby pulled me back and Dean fired a shot causing them to disappear, you could still hear the laughter as if they were playing with us. "Kitchen, cutlery drawer it's got a false bottom. Hemlock, Opium, Wormwood." Dean hesitated for a moment. "Opium?"

"Go!" As Dean left the two little girls were back and started to speak, But I swung at them before they could finish a word "Bobby keep going!" He was hesitating but focused back on the spell. They were coming, they were coming fast. Just then the doors to the kitchen closed. Bobby Asked Dean if he was alright through the doors. He responded and we both worked harder with Bobby getting set and me looking for unfriendly's trying to stop him. The sound of a shot gun blast came from behind the doors scaring me but not long after the boys came out with all of the ingredients.

As Bobby started reciting the windows in the room flew open sending a chilling gust of wind whipping around us. "The Salt!" I said yelling over all of the noise. It was blowing away and what little protection we had was gone. I moved closer to Bobby as they started coming at us one right after the other. The Boys barely had time to reload they came back so fast. Henderson's ghost smiled at Dean as he launched his shotgun across the room. He was scrambling to get a weapon as the ghost crept closer to his prey. Screw it. I whipped around the desk and hit Henderson with a strong blow. Dean was next to me with another iron poker getting ready to fight. The scratching of a dresser screeched towards Sam, pinning him to a book case. Crap. I ran over and tried to get it off of him. "Sam." Dean yelled swinging at some more ghosts. "Cover Bobby!" Even with both of us trying to get him out it wouldn't budge. Sam looked up and my gaze followed only to be met with the little girls' ghost sitting on the dresser. I whipped my poker at them making them dissipate. As fast as they were gone the sound of Bobby groaning in pain caught my attention. The ghost of Meg had plunged her hand into his back doing god knows what to him. He was struggling to hold the bowl up and gritted the words "Dean!" through his teeth. But Dean was struggling with two other ghosts and I was closer. I dropped the poker in my hand on the ground and jumped for the bowl that was plunging to the ground. If it spilled, we were dead. But I didn't even think as I caught it. Now what? "Throw it in the fire!" Still in pain. I tossed it in the fireplace causing it to burst blue flames. Shielding my eyes as the whole room burst into a blue light engulfing us. The ghosts screamed and vanished and the house felt normal again. "Bobby are you okay?" Dean said running over to him. I helped Sam push the dresser off Sam and we all kind of helped him off of the ground. "Good work." Bobby said to me I could only smile. For once in my life I felt powerful, I felt I had purpose, I felt I could survive.

It was a long day of research about the apocalypse and we were all tired after the attack. Sam fell asleep on the couch and Dean and I slept on the floor. I could have slept in one of Bobby's spare rooms but I didn't want to be alone, not after everything. I felt like I had drifted off to sleep for a few seconds when the hair on the back of my neck stood up causing me to shiver. Waking up alert I looked around to see if anything was there. That's when I saw Castiel standing in the kitchen. I got up from my makeshift sleeping bag and walked over to him. "Okay, the apocalypse? Are you serious?" I whispered loudly at his smug expression. "Take me back. I'm telling you have the wrong girl."

"You did prove yourself tonight with the spell and handling the ghosts. You know it's not easy to bring someone to another world, only a few angels can do that. I was only able to because of Gods help. You are meant to be here."

I froze at his answer. I must have woken him up because Dean was now walking towards us.

"Nice job dealing with the witnesses." He said turning to Dean.

"You knew about all of this."

"I was made aware."

"Well thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest."

"But you didn't."

"You know I thought angels were supposed to be guardians, you know fluffy wings, halos, Michael Landon. Not dicks." Cas's emotions were unchanged.

"Read the bible. We are warriors of god, I'm a soldier."

"Yeah, well why didn't you fight." I could tell Dean was getting just as frustrated as I was.

Dean began to yell at Cas asking if there is a god then where is he. I knew Dean wasn't going to get an answer.

"God, works..."

"If you say in mysterious ways so help me I will kick your ass."

"Dean." I said wanting him to calm down. I think he was even a little surprised by his outburst. Probably not the smartest thing threatening an angel.

"So Bobby was right about the witnesses. This is some kind of sign of the apocalypse."

"That's why we are here. Big things afoot."

"Do I want to know what kind of things?"

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the sixty-six seals."

"Kay, I'm guessing that's not a show at SeaWorld."

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

"Right, she did the spell she rose the witnesses. Well, we put those spirits back to rest."

"It doesn't matter it was already broken." I was almost hopeful that we stopped it and there would be no apocalypse. Wishful thinking, I know.

Dean looked between both of us. "Well, why break the seals anyway?"

"Think of the seals as keys to a door."

"Okay, last one opens and?"

"Lucifer walks free." I said as I could feel my body become ice cold. "Lucifer, I thought he was a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here after two thousand years."

"To stop Lucifer." I could see the color from Dean's face become paler with each word he spoke.

And with his final words Castiel looked at us, I jolted awake. I was still in my bed of blankets next to Dean who was still sleeping. He was in my dream? Is nothing sacred anymore. Sam was already awake and looked at me weird. "Are you okay?" I looked at him and knew that everything was not going to be okay. "Not really." Sam looked at me and then grabbed me and him a glass of water from the kitchen. As Sam was returning Dean woke up and told Sam about our little conversation with Cas. I was finally getting answers, ones that I didn't want to hear but answers nonetheless. My life was changing and no I had to figure out what it was changing into.


End file.
